Mew Mew Almond?
by cosmic-trance-lover-xoxo
Summary: just a funny story about mine, kisshufan4ever's and mewsugarpudd's new headmaster. his name is mr almond.
1. Chapter 1

Mew Mew Almond?

me: just a funny story about mine, kisshufan4ever's and mewsugarpudd's new headmaster. his name is mr almond. me and kisshufan4ever thought of this idea when we were eating lunch ( we're also obbsessed with tokyo mew mew and kish=] ) so we both decided to make a story and i would write it. we also think he has a secret obsession with kish. enjoy. In my POV.

Disclaimer: i dont own tokyo mew mew or/and all my friends.

I walked to school one morning thinking it would be an average day for a mew mew. I met up with mew mew blackberry ( kisshufan4ever) at break and we talked about kish and all of a sudden KISH appeared. " Hey girls wats up?" he said to us as he teleported to the side of me. then mr almond walked up to use and did one of those fangirl screches and at the same time we all shouted in union " Mew mew blueberry(me) / blackberry/ almond( mr almond 0_O) METAMORPHOSIS!"

"KISSHU'S MINE" shouted mew mew almond as he called for almond...er stick. Almond stick. An almond on a stick. anyway after those disturbing scenes we grabbed are weapons and started fighting mew mew almond while kish tried to get some rabid fangirls off of him.

All of a sudden ichigo appeared and started to fight all of us. then i just walked out of the fight like nothing happened followed by mew blackberry and we just watched mew ichigo and mew almond fight." anyone want to go KFC?" kish randomly said. Me and kisshufan4ever both nodded and floated away with kish. then mewsugarpudd appeared and shouted " hey take me with you". so we went back and made her fly too and we ate at KFC happily ever after. final thought: mew ichigo and mew almond are still fighting 1 year later. Kisshu got double married... somehow to both trance-lover-xoxo and kisshufan4ever...and we forgot to get mewsugarpudd an icecream from KFC...sorry :')

Authors note

thank you to:

mr almond-mew almond-he wears a small brown skirt with a belly top o_O. almond hair

mew blackberry-kisshufan4ever-goth look. black hair

mewsugarpudd...as...er mewsugarpudd- school clothes. brown hair

me- blue mini dress and blue hair

press the reveiw button. he likes it.

arigatou!


	2. ver2

mew mew almond? Ver.2

just another version. has nothing to do with first chapter. enjoy. in my POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own tokyo mew mew, kish and my friends.

mew blackberry- kisshufan4ever

mew mew almond- mr almond

mew sugar- mewsugarpudd

mew blueberry-me

It's a tuesday here and i was absolutley bored. History is probaly the most boring lesson in the world. I walked out of history at lunchtime and sat at my fav hill. After sitting there for about 5 minutes Mewsugarpudd appeared and sat down closely folowed by kisshufan4ever. About ten minutes later kish appeared and sat down with us but he couldn't stop the fangirls and had to float a little higher. " Kisshu~~~" kisshu's face went from happy to a look of shock and horror. It was mr almond. " Mew mew almond METAMORPHOSIS!".

I jumped up and shouted in union with the others " Mew mew blueberry/ blackberry/ sugar METAMORPHOSIS!" as we were tranforming ichigo and mint appeared and started to dance to Caramelldansen. ( it's a epic song by the way. i also don't know where the music was comin from, so i will not compensent for it.) " That's disturbing" i said and everyone nodded apart from mew mew almond who had joined in the dance. " And that's even more disturbing" said kish with that 0_o look on his face.

" blueberry ribbon wand" i shouted as i attacked mew mew almond, ichigo and mint. the look on everyones face's were historical. kish still had the disturbed look on his face, the three who i blasted away had a :o look on there face's and the rest of us, not including me had a :3 look on there face's. i had a :p look on my face ( too many smiley and weird face's.)

Update on today's story: 1 month later.

kish finnaly realised he had more than one love in his life. kisshufan4ever and trance-lover-xoxo.

mew mew almond, ichigo and mint are still flying through space.

mewsugarpudd is having a happy life living with an australian mountian goat. ( it's this phrase she like. we don't know if it's a real animal yet)

Cast

mewsugarpudd- i'll update on what she wears.

me-blue mini dress. blue boots. blue hair

kisshufan4ever-goth look. black hair

mew mew almond-almond mini dress. almond wig

ichigo- if u don't know what she wears go away and watch the whole series NOW!

mint- ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ look up now idiot.

Arigatou!

press the reveiw button or make him sad.


End file.
